broken_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Obelisk Gate Characters
Characters in The Obelisk Gate * Essun, an orogene woman originally trained at the Fulcrum, but recently living in the small midlats town of Tirimo. She is newly arrived in Castrima in pursuit of her husband Jija and daughter Nassun. * Hoa, a stone eater currently embodied in the shape of a child, who has traveled with Essun from near Tirimo. * Tonkee, a geomest obsessed with the obelisks, who has been tracking Essun since Essun was a grit training at the fulcrum, and has traveled with her from the midlats to Castrima. * Lerna, Tirimo's doctor, now living in Castrima after leaving Tirimo in the aftermath of Essun's orogenic rampage at the gates. * Ykka Rogga Castrima, the elected headwoman of Castrima * Ruby Hair, a stone eater associated with Ykka. * Hjarka Leadership Castrima, one of Ykka's close advisors. * Cutter, a Castrima orogene and another of Ykka's close advisors. * Esni Strongback Castrima, the leader of Castrima's strongback use-caste. * Alabaster Tenring, an extraordinarily powerful orogene man, formerly of the Fulcrum, now living in Castrima. Parts of his body are turning to stone. * Antimony, a stone eater associated with Alabaster. * Nassun, an orogene child about 8 years old, traveling with her still (non-orogene) father. * Jija, a knapper of the Resistant use-caste from the small midlats town of Tirimo. * Schaffa, a Guardian at Found Moon with a damaged memory (once Syenite's Guardian before the events at Allia and Meov). * Maite, the elected headwoman of Jekity, the formerly thriving Antarctic comm inside which Found Moon is set. * Eitz, the oldest of the orogene youths at Found Moon. He's a tall Coaster with a long face and an accent. * Oegin, a Westcoaster orogene girl at Found Moon. * Ynegen, Oegin's sister, also an orogene. * Paido, and Antarctic/Somidlatter orogene boy at Found Moon. * Deshati, an orogene girl at Found Moon, who was training to be a stoneknapper before being discovered. * Wudeh, a sickly but powerful orogene boy at Found Moon. * Lashar, a snobbish orogene girl with Equatorial ancestry, the daughter of a local Leader, at Found Moon. * Shirk, an orogene girl at Found Moon. * Peek/Xif, an orogene girl with one eye and terrible facial scarring, at Found Moon. *Nida, a relatively talkative Guardian at Found Moon, who doesn't always make sense. *Umber, a Guardian at Found Moon. *Serpentine, a senior Imperial Orogene at the Antarctic Fulcrum. She is Antarctic-bred, with red hair and pale skin. *Lamprophyre, a senior Imperial Orogene at the Antarctic Fulcrum. He is a typical Coaster. *six-ringed woman another senior Imperial Orogene at the Antactirc Fulcrum, the one with the sharpest orogeny according to Nassun's sessing. *Ajae, a grit Nassun meets when she visits the Antarctic Fulcrum *Gray Man, an entirely gray stone eater who appears in Castrima as an envoy from Rennanis and is later named Steel by Nassun when she meets him while traveling with Schaffa and Umber. *Penty, an orogene girl, part of the training group in Castrima. *Danel, the general of Rennanis's expeditionary force.